1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a sewing machine having a display, which is capable of displaying each attaching position of the work cloth holder corresponding to each partial pattern divided from a large-sized entire pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a sewing machine is known on which a group of partial patterns to be formed into a large-sized embroidery pattern are sewn by changing the attaching position of the embroidery frame, as a work cloth holder, any number of times.
In such a sewing machine, the attaching position of the embroidery frame is predetermined for each partial pattern. An embroidery pattern whose size is larger than that of the moving range of the embroidery frame can be made by sewing partial patterns after changing the attaching position of the embroidery frame to the position appropriate to each partial pattern.
Even in a sewing machine having a fixed embroidery frame, it is possible to sew partial patterns to form an embroidery pattern whose size is larger than that of the interior of the embroidery frame, while changing the position of the work cloth relative to the embroidery frame any number of times.
However, in the sewing machine on which the attaching position of the embroidery frame can be changed, and when the position is changed, the positional relationship between a partial pattern and its corresponding position of the embroidery frame is indicated only in the instruction manual or other instruction source.
Therefore, every time a partial pattern is sewn, a user has to read the instruction manual or other instruction source to change the attaching position of the embroidery frame or the work cloth. This is a very inconvenient and time-consuming job.